Korekiyo Shinguji (Harmonic Souls)
Korekiyo Shinguji is a character featured in Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity, the second entry in the Ultimate Virus AU series by PetildaFan. Korekiyo is based on the character of the same name from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Just like in canon, he is the culprit of the third trial. Unlike in canon, however, he only manages to kill Tenko Chabashira as his attempt to murder Kaede Akamatsu during the Caged Child séance fails. Having seen many places and people, and thus forming his pet theory of "humanity's unlimited beauty", his title is Ultimate Anthropologist. History Early Life Korekiyo is one of the sixteen kidnapped Ultimates. It was revealed that he was kidnapped because of the "Project: Danganronpa" carried by Professor Isas Idabashi, the former Ultimate Neuroscientist. Idabashi talked about the helmets on their heads, the Blackhout Helmets, but stopped and chuckled, coldly admitting that none of them is going to remember that moment. Shortly after, one of Idabashi's creations, the female Kub Monophanie started the First Memory Reprogram. First Memory Reprogram NOTE: These events are shown in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony ------ Korekiyo was among the first fourteen people gathered in the gymnasium before Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara arrived. Just like everyone else, Korekiyo was confused about their current predicament. Once the Monokuma Kubs arrived in their Exisals, they gave the sixteen participants their Ultimate wardrobe, and their first memory via the Flashback Light. Korekiyo and the other fifteen talentless students underwent the fabrication process, where all of their past memories and personalities were heavily fabricated. After the fabrication process was completed, Korekiyo and the others entered the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles as totally different people, officially commencing the Killing Game known as the Killing School Semester. Killing School Semester Introduction Korekiyo was later found in the main hall after the iron bars barricading the front entrance had lifted by Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist, and Shuichi, the Ultimate Detective. He introduced himself to the duo as the Ultimate Anthropologist, explaining to them just what Anthropology was. Kaede still didn't quite understand it, but did say that it sounded like a lot of fun. He then went on to explain his theory that human beings are creatures that possess infinite beauty and that he finds even the ugly aspects of humanity to be beautiful. Korekiyo was intrigued by their current situation wondered just what sort of "beauty" he would be able to witness here, stating that people are wonderful, creeping Kaede out. She then asked him if they could go outside through the front doors, but Korekiyo said that she should find the answers to her questions on her own, eerily stating that when their hopes are shattered might be "beautiful" too though Kaede had no idea what he meant by that. Korekiyo would later gather with everyone else in the gymnasium after the Monokuma Kubs made their announcement. While some of the students were worried, Korekiyo was able to keep calm and composed. Afterwards, the Monokuma Kubs and Monokuma, the Monokuma Kubs' father and the self-appointed headmaster of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, arrived and announced that they would be participating in a Killing Game, much to almost everyone's shock and horror. Korekiyo however, stated that he could sense the despair and malice-like aura around Monokuma. With that, the Killing School Semester had officially begun. Attempting the Death Road of Despair Category:Male Characters Category:"Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity" Characters Category:Ultimate Virus AU Category:Story: Harmonic Souls: An Alternate Continuity Category:Deceased Category:Executed